Capítulo 259 em RPG
by Marilia.g
Summary: Sejam bem-vindos à minha tentativa de criar, em versão RPG, o capítulo 259 de Skip Beat! Fic baseada em medos, esperanças e especulações. O gênero é angústia porque é o que estou sentindo no momento.


Olá, pessoal! Bem, o que eu posso dizer, além de "se você não quer spoilers do capítulo 258, não leia!"?

Esta ideia surgiu de uma noite mal dormida, na qual eu passei boa parte do tempo reclamando e choramingando e sofrendo sobre meus medos quanto ao desenrolar da trama do mangá. Minhas vítimas involuntárias? Mutemuia e ktoll9. Minhas sinceras desculpas e meu muito obrigada a vocês duas XD

Sem mais delongas, bem-vindos à minha tentativa de criar a versão em RPG do capítulo 259 de Skip Beat! baseados em medos, esperanças e especulações.

 **Cenário:** enquanto Kyoko se recupera do susto por quase ter sido atirada do alto de um prédio e os últimos efeitos da droga inalatória usada por Kimiko deixam seu corpo, Ren, do outro lado de Tóquio, está bebendo (para não dizer enchendo a cara) com Kijima e uma atriz misteriosa.

Em determinado momento, Ren se levanta.

Se você quer que Ren se dirija ao banheiro, vá para a página 1;

Se você quer que Ren esteja indo embora, vá para a página 2;

Se você está se sentindo especialmente masoquista e quiser conhecer qual eu considero o pior desfecho possível, vá para página 15.

 **PÁGINA 1**

No caminho para o banheiro, a atriz o intercepta e lhe rouba um beijo. Atônito, Ren não corresponde. Ao final do beijo, a atriz, que somente tem a ganhar envolvendo-se com o ator número um do Japão, faz a ele uma proposta sensual.

Se você quer o meu desfecho favorito, vá para a página 14;

Se você quer um desfecho feliz, vá para a página 3;

Se você quer sofrer ou está apenas curioso(a) sobre um desfecho infeliz, vá para a página 4;

 **PÁGINA 2**

Indo embora para "desfrutar", na solidão de seu apartamento, de um inédito coração partido, a atriz intercepta Ren e lhe rouba um beijo. Atônito, Ren não corresponde. Ao final do beijo, a atriz, que somente tem a ganhar envolvendo-se com o ator número um do Japão, faz a ele uma proposta sensual.

Se você quer o meu desfecho favorito, vá para a página 14;

Se você quer um desfecho feliz, vá para a página 3;

Se você quer sofrer ou está apenas curioso(a) sobre um desfecho infeliz, vá para a página 9.

 **PÁGINA 3**

Ren sorri para a mulher e lhe agradece pelo beijo, dizendo que aquilo o fez perceber algo realmente importante. Ele se referia à foto mostrada por Lory que o atormentava tanto, mas que agora, após ele também ter sido vítima de um beijo roubado, ele entendia como aquilo poderia nada significar e, antes de ficar se amuando à toa, ele deveria averiguar com Kyoko o que realmente havia acontecido.

Ela, que entendeu o sorriso e o agradecimento como uma vitória, fica aturdida com a recusa fria de Ren à proposta sensual dela, com direito a um comentário sarcástico sobre ela querer apenas alavancar a própria carreira.

Ela fica petrificada, aquele não é o Ren cavalheiro de quem todos falavam! Ren entra no banheiro masculino, deixando-a no corredor. Enquanto isso, Kijima, que a tudo observava silenciosamente, tenta suprimir uma risada.

Ren acaba vomitando; se pelo excesso de álcool ou se por conta do beijo forçado, ele mesmo se pergunta.

Quando ele retorna para a mesa, descobre por Kijima que a atriz, humilhada, foi embora. Conforme havia se comprometido, Ren paga a conta e também se despede de Kijima.

Se você quer um desfecho feliz, vá para a página 5;

Se você quer sofrer ou está apenas curioso(a) sobre um desfecho infeliz, vá para a página 6.

 **PÁGINA 4**

Apesar do beijo ter sido roubado e de Ren não ter correspondido em um primeiro momento, a oferta da atriz não lhe parece má. Afinal, são dois adultos solteiros, a noite estava apenas começando e ele não fazia ideia sobre como aplacar a dor que estava sentindo.

Ele sorri para ela, aceitando o convite, e os dois vão juntos ao banheiro masculino, encontrando-o vazio. O que eles fazem lá eu deixo para a imaginação de vocês, porque meu estômago revira só de pensar.

Kijima, que a tudo observava, suspira resignadamente. Não era aquela a intenção dele quando chamou Ren para beber, mas já que o sujeito parecia estar encontrando a própria maneira de lidar com o coração partido, nada mais restava a ele senão pagar a conta e partir.

Se você acha que dá para pensar em um futuro entre Ren e Kyoko apesar dele ter feito sabe-se lá o que com uma mulher no banheiro masculino, apenas semanas depois dele ter dito a Kyoko que a amava, vá para a página 5;

Se você quer sofrer ou está apenas curioso(a) sobre um desfecho infeliz, vá para a página 6.

 **PÁGINA 5**

Nada mais restando a fazer no bar, Ren chama um taxi para leva-lo em casa, afinal, não estava em condições de dirigir. Enquanto refletia sobre o que havia acabado de acontecer, ele pega o celular e finalmente percebe as inúmeras ligações de Yashiro.

Retornando o telefonema do agente, Ren descobre que Kyoko passou por uma situação terrível.

Se você quer um desfecho feliz, vá para a página 7;

Se você quer sofrer ou está apenas curioso(a) sobre um desfecho infeliz, vá para a página 8.

 **PÁGINA 6**

Nada mais restando a fazer no bar, Ren volta para casa dirigindo. Um acidente acontece.

A partir daqui, as possibilidades são inúmeras e eu esperarei o próximo volume sair para criar o próximo RPG de SK!

 **PÁGINA 7**

Ren pede ao taxista para dirigir ao Darumaya, onde encontra Kyoko.

Vendo-o após tanto tempo e ainda abalada pelos sucessivos eventos - a tensão da audição, as provocações de Kimiko, a preocupação com Kanae e a tentativa de assassinato – ela finalmente cede aos próprios sentimentos e, antes de perceber o que está fazendo, corre para Ren e se atira nos braços dele.

Ele, por sua vez, não consegue evitar de sentir a esperança crescer dentro dele, afinal, ela não o confundiu com Corn desta vez.

A partir daqui, as possibilidades são inúmeras e eu esperarei o próximo volume sair para criar o próximo RPG de SK!

 **PÁGINA 8**

Ren pede ao taxista para dirigir ao Darumaya, onde encontra Kyoko.

Vendo-o após tanto tempo e ainda abalada pelos sucessivos eventos - a tensão da audição, as provocações de Kimiko, a preocupação com Kanae e a tentativa de assassinato – ela finalmente cede aos próprios sentimentos e, antes de perceber o que está fazendo, corre para Ren e se atira nos braços dele.

Ele, por sua vez, não consegue evitar de sentir a esperança crescer dentro dele, afinal, ela não o confundiu com Corn desta vez.

Contudo, abraçada a Ren, Kyoko sente não só o inconfundível cheiro de bebida alcoólica, como também o perfume enjoativo da atriz.

A partir daqui, as possibilidades são inúmeras e eu esperarei o próximo volume sair para criar o próximo RPG de SK!

 **PÁGINA 9**

Apesar do beijo ter sido roubado e de Ren não ter correspondido em um primeiro momento, a oferta da atriz não lhe parece má. Afinal, são dois adultos solteiros, a noite estava apenas começando e ele não fazia ideia sobre como aplacar a dor que estava sentindo.

Ele sorri para ela, aceitando o convite, e os dois saem do bar juntos com a intenção de ir para o apartamento dele ou qualquer outro lugar.

Kijima, que a tudo observava, suspira resignadamente. Não era aquela a intenção dele quando chamou Ren para beber, mas já que o sujeito parecia estar encontrando a própria maneira de lidar com o coração partido, nada mais restava a ele senão partir também.

Se você acha que ainda dá para pensar em um futuro entre Ren e Kyoko, vá para a página 10;

Se você acha que seu coração ainda não sofreu o bastante ou está apenas curioso(a) sobre um desfecho infeliz, vá para a página 11.

 **PÁGINA 10**

Ren chama um taxi para leva-los aonde quer que eles pretendam fazer o que vai deixar os apoiadores do par Kyoko/Ren em depressão. No caminho, Ren verifica o celular e se impressiona com a quantidade de ligações e mensagens de Yashiro.

Se você acha que ainda dá para pensar em um futuro entre Ren e Kyoko, vá para a página 12;

Se você acha que seu coração ainda não teve o bastante ou está apenas curioso(a) sobre um desfecho infeliz, vá para a página 13.

 **PÁGINA 11**

Ren está dirigindo alcoolizando e os dois acabam se envolvendo em um acidente. Kyoko fica sabendo, com o resto do Japão, que Ren estava com a fulana no carro.

A partir daqui as possibilidades são inúmeras, mas eu acho que não terei estômago para fazer muito mais do que concluir minhas fanfics em andamento. Ao menos por um looooooongo tempo.

 **PÁGINA 12**

Sem perder tempo, ele retorna à ligação do agente e descobre o que aconteceu a Kyoko.

Ren avisa à fulana que os planos precisam ser mudados por conta de uma emergência, deixando-a em casa.

Desfecho feliz (mas não tanto para mim, por conta da vontade que eu vou ficar de arrancar as bolas de Ren com um alicate de unha): página 7;

Se você quer sofrer ou está apenas curioso(a) sobre um desfecho (mais) infeliz: página 8.

 **PÁGINA 13**

Ren decide que o quer que Yashiro queira dizer a ele, pode ficar para mais tarde. Ainda que provavelmente envolva Kyoko, ele não quer pensar nela no momento, e é exatamente por isso que ele vai buscar conforto no corpo da atriz misteriosa.

A partir daqui as possibilidades são inúmeras, mas eu acho que não terei estômago para fazer muito mais do que concluir minhas fanfics em andamento.

 **PÁGINA 14**

Ren sorri para a mulher e lhe agradece pelo beijo, dizendo que aquilo o fez perceber algo realmente importante. Ele se referia à foto mostrada por Lory que o atormentava tanto, mas que agora, após ele também ter sido vítima de um beijo roubado, ele entendia como aquilo poderia nada significar e, antes de ficar se amuando à toa, ele deveria averiguar com Kyoko o que realmente havia acontecido.

Ela, que entendeu o sorriso e o agradecimento como uma vitória, fica aturdida com a recusa fria de Ren à proposta sensual dela, com direito a um comentário sarcástico sobre ela querer apenas alavancar a própria carreira.

Ela fica petrificada, aquele não é o Ren cavalheiro de quem todos falavam! Ren vai embora, deixando-a no corredor. Enquanto isso, Kijima, que a tudo observava silenciosamente, tenta suprimir uma risada.

Sem perder mais tempo, Ren pega o celular para perguntar a Yashiro onde Kyoko está, descobrindo com o agente sobre os acontecimentos terríveis do dia e partindo imediatamente em um taxi ao encontro de Kyoko no Darumaya.

Ela, vendo-o após tanto tempo e ainda abalada pelos sucessivos eventos - a tensão da audição, as provocações de Kimiko, a preocupação com Kanae e a tentativa de assassinato – finalmente cede aos próprios sentimentos e, antes de perceber o que está fazendo, corre para Ren e se atira nos braços dele.

Ele, por sua vez, não consegue evitar de sentir a esperança crescer dentro dele, afinal, ela não o confundiu com Corn desta vez.

Abraçando-o, Kyoko percebe o cheiro de álcool nele e pergunta a ele se está tudo bem, já que ela nunca o vira beber antes. No meu delírio moe, os dois estão abraçados, ela olhando para cima, ele olhando para baixo e ligeiramente embriagado, até que ele _finalmente_ a beija.

E eu sofro uma hemorragia por profuso sangramento nasal.

Para melhorar, em algum canto de sua mente enevoada Kyoko se pergunta por que raios o beijo dele parece tanto o de Corn. A ficha finalmente cai e eles colocam o passado a limpo.

 **PÁGINA 15**

Independentemente de para onde Ren está indo, a atriz o intercepta e o beija. Ele não corresponde a princípio, mas logo vence a surpresa e retribui. Os dois acabam se envolvendo naquela noite.

 **N/A – Bem, é isso. Deu um trabalho insano fazer este mini RPG!**

 **Estou lendo os comentários nas redes sociais sobre o Capítulo 258 e espero que o Capítulo 259 confirme as opiniões otimistas. Infelizmente, porém, vou explicar por que a página 15 é o pior desfecho possível para mim: porque é o que eu acho que vai acontecer, pelo contexto até agora e pelo sumário disponibilizado na internet.**

 **Eu explico: Ren nunca ficou bêbado em público. Ren nunca foi distraído em público. Ren nunca baixou a guarda em público, ao ponto de Kijima perceber facilmente que ele estava com o coração partido. Ren nunca ficou tão perdido ao ponto de não conseguir desmentir habilmente qualquer impressão correta que pudessem ter a respeito de seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Ou seja, acho que Nakamura-sensei está criando todo o cenário para que o público "perdoe" ou "aceite" o fato de que sim, Ren vai compartilhar mais do que um beijo com a atriz. Acho que todo o capítulo 257, onde ele está tão deprimido e distraído que bate com a cabeça na porta, foi apenas um artifício fofo para que os leitores compreendam que ele está totalmente fora do seu normal, de onde podemos esperar que ele faça algo inesperado.**

 **Se há algo mais inesperado do que ele passar a noite com outra mulher, mesmo tendo dito a Kyoko (como Corn) que a amava apenas semanas (ou dias) antes, eu não sei. Raios, ele até disse que se fosse um desígnio divino que Kyoko e Sho ficassem juntos, ele desafiaria o próprio Deus! E agora há todo este cenário bem armado onde ele simplesmente opta por não perguntar a Kyoko sobre o beijo e evita procura-la mesmo após passar dias sem vê-la, ter o dia livre e saber exatamente onde ela está?**

 **Temo pelo pior, meus queridos.** **T_T**

 **Aos que aguardam atualizações em Aprendendo a Voar e Pequena Caixa de Areia, ambos os capítulos estão em andamento; eu só preciso vencer o mal-estar que ficou em mim desde que os raws do capítulo 258 foram disponibilizados.**


End file.
